


Youth

by tobiyan



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Everyone is soft for Wonpil, Except Jae never sides with Brian, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Mention of JB Jinyoung and Jackson, Sungpil and Jaehyungparkian are best friends, Underrated Pairing, Youngfeel is precious, alternate au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyan/pseuds/tobiyan
Summary: Foolish yet passionate stuff youths do for love.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the whole goddamn awesome album.  
> What else depicts the title other than things foolish actions?  
> And because the world needs more YoungFeel. The number of works under this precious tag saddens me.

***

 

~~(Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover  
Call you my one and only boy  
(Can I) call you my everything, call you my baby  
You're the only one who runs my world~~

“Oh my god Brian is so romantic.”  
“Who is our King serenading?”  
“I wish I am the one that caught our school hottie’s eye.”

“Please don’t tell me he is serenading you in front of the whole school.” Jae grimaced.  
“I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you.” Wonpil grinned while keeping his eye on his boyfriend that just finished his song and his walking over to him with Atom.  
“What got over him though?” Sungjin piped in  
“Maybe you should ask him for yourself?”  
Brian pulled Wonpil towards him and plant a kiss right on his lips before grinning widely.  
“How’d you like my show?”  
“As perfect as you are.”

“Awww he’s taken.”  
“It’s our school cutie Wonpillie!”  
“Ok I have no chance against him.”  
“They’re such a cute couple.”  
“Oh no both handsome guys are off the grounds.”  
The fan girls and boys cooed while watching the scene.

“Dude thanks for lending Atom to me.” Brian says as he returned the guitar to Sungjin with a stupid grin on his face feeling fully accomplished knowing how much his boyfriend adores attention.  
“If I knew you are going to be so embarrassing I wouldn’t have let you took Atom.”  
“Hyung! He’s sweet not embarrassing! Don’t be so mean.”  
“But Wonpillie…”  
Jae couldn’t stand the PDA and frowned. “What’s wrong with you though Bri? Why the sudden act?” Even though Jae found it embarrassing too but he cut back on any harsh words in case Wonpil gave him the cold shoulders like how he is doing to Sungjin now.  
“Just showing the whole school Pillie is mine and they should keep clear.”  
“Hey Bri-“ “Sungjin hyung!” Wonpil warns. “Okay fine I’m sorry. I haven’t even said anything though.”

“Why would you want to claim your own of Wonpil hyung to the school suddenly though?” Dowoon who has been quietly watching the hyung’s antic spoke up.  
“Must be he had enough of chasing away those admirers of Pillie. I’d have to mention some of them are really cute like senior in class 7. What’s his name again Mark?” Brian’s face significantly fell at the mention of those admirers, especially the cute one he recently chased away.”  
“Jae hyung stop aggravating Younghyun hyung. Babe, you know I only have eyes for you right?” Wonpil glared at Jae before turning to Brian affectionately.  
“I know, but that doesn’t mean I like to see them confessing to you every day.”  
“Awww is my babe jealous again? You know you have so many admirers too right.”  
“But I only care about you. Which is why I am showing the whole school so they know both of us are taken and leave us alone.”  
“I love you idiot.” Wonpil couldn’t hide the blinding smile.  
Brian swoon internally and plants another kiss on Wonpil’s lips. “I love you more baby.”

 

***

 

Brian was walking Wonpil to his locker and they saw a rose and a card pinned on his locker.  
“I just wanted to let you know that I have been thinking about you lately. I am reminded of you as I go through my day and I smile. I hope these flowers make you smile too.” Wonpil read from the card.  
“That was sweet. Who was it from?” Brian feign ignorance and asked.  
“Someone anonymous that has been sending me flowers for the past week.” ‘Two can play the game’ Wonpil thought.  
“Aren’t you curious who sent them?”  
“Why would I be when I already have you? Sure they were quite sweet but since it’s not from you I just threw them all away.”  
“You threw them away? Seriously?” Brian’s face contorts due to mixed feelings and Wonpil couldn’t hold it in anymore and laughed hard.

“What are you laughing over?”  
“You of course! You thought I wouldn’t know the flowers are from you?”  
“You knew? How?”  
“You’re my boyfriend! I knew the moment I saw the handwriting. Besides, if those weren’t from you then you would have reacted differently earlier.” Wonpil answered with a smirk on his face.  
“You cheeky bun! You knew and you still played around with me! I really thought you threw them away!”  
Wonpil opens up his locker for Brian to see. “Look.” And he showed Brian his collection from the past week.  
“Why’d I throw away something so special? My baby gave them to me I’ll keep them for life.”  
Brian was touched and at a loss for words so he opt for tickling Wonpil.  
“Hey-stop! Babe!” 

 

***

   
“Wonpil hyung! Look at that balloon outside!” There was a big balloon outside Wonpil’s window with the message ‘I am sorry please forgive me baby’.  
“He did not…”  
“Yes he did hyung! I bet it was that one time when you mentioned you envied the couple with the birthday balloon so Brian hyung did it for you!” Dowoon was secretly bribed by Brian to put in good words for him knowing how the other hyungs would behave.  
“Did he think just doing this would be enough?” Jae side eyed the balloon and said.  
“Pillie if he is not going to give you his attention then its fine, you can always come to us and ignore him.” Sungjin gave Wonpil a loving smile.  
“Hyung I know you all care for me but I’m fine though you guys didn’t have to camp in my house since our fight last night.”  
“It’s okay Pillie we don’t mind spending our time with you. And if Bri is not gonna spend his time with you then it’s his loss.” Jae said sweetly.  
“And it’s still his fault for making you sad!” Sungjin puffed.

“Pillie! Open the door!” Brian knocked on Wonpil’s door.  
“Hyung I’ll go open the door!”  
“Dowoon don’t!” Sungjin pulled Dowoon down onto the bed.  
“But hyung! I’m sure Brian hyung realizes his mistake already!”  
“That doesn’t mean he should be forgiven so easily.”  
“Sungjin hyung you do know that I’m not really mad at him right? I’m just trying to let him know that I want him to spend more time on me don’t you? And that I don’t want him to stress himself out too much.”  
“Baby! Please don’t be mad at me anymore!”  
“Dowoon open the door.” Sungjin gave in but with a pout on his face.  
“Right away!” Dowoon beamed and ran to open the door.”

Brian came into the room and wanted to pull Wonpil into a hug but Wonpil backed away.  
“Where’s Dowoon though?” Jae looked around but did not see any sign on their maknae.  
“He went home first.”  
“Jae hyung, Sungjin hyung. You two have been here the whole night and must be tired, why not you guys head back first and I’ll contact you all later on.”  
“But Pillie we’re not tired.”  
“Don’t worry I’m fine.”  
“Alright Pillie, and you! Bully him again and you’ll get it from us!”  
“I’m not helping you either bro.”  
Jae and Sungjin left Wonpil’s house after Sungjin gave Brian a menacing glare. Brian turn to Wonpil with a pout.

“Don’t look at me like that.”  
“Baby I’m sorry please forgive me alright?”  
“What’s the use of just saying sorry when you don’t even know why you’re sorry?”  
“I know it’s my fault you felt neglected, I know I spend too much time composing and made you felt left out. I am so so sorry baby, please don’t be mad anymore.”  
“You still don’t understand do you? I’m not just mad that you spend more time composing than with me. I’m more mad that you don’t reject anyone that request for you to compose for them even when it’s just an acquaintance. You know how much it pains me when I see you getting so stress trying to come up with something? Besides you can also let me help you with it but then you just have to turn me down every single time.”  
“Baby, I’m so sorry you felt so bad because of me. I was too inconsiderate. I didn’t want you to feel stress composing with me so I rejected you but I didn’t know it made you stress too. But look! I made up a website for us and in future if anyone wants us to compose for them they will have to make a request and you make the sole decision on whether to accept or not because you’re my significant half. I will no longer accept any orders without your approval and also not compose alone in future.” After Brian showed Wonpil the website he did up he kept his phone away and took Wonpil’s hand into his, looking at him full of love. “I’m sorry I was too inconsiderate and I’m sorry I underestimated our love. I really knew my mistake now and I won’t allow it to happen anymore. I set aside a whole week without schedule to make up to you. So will you please forgive me?”

Wonpil would be lying if he didn’t fell harder in love. He was too touched that no words came out of him. “Baby, please. I don’t like seeing sad, it pains my heart.” Wonpil threw himself into the arms of Brian who in turn hugged him tightly as if he is scared Wonpil will disappear if he even as to slightly loosen his hold.  
“Sorry baby. I know it’s not nice of me to do this to you on top of those stress, I’m just desperate you know? I felt so helpless every time when I’m not able to be of any help to you and I had to make my point clear to you. I love you too much to stay mad at you.”  
“You’re the best boyfriend I could ever wish for, I’m just too whipped for you pillie.”

 

***

 

“Kang Younghyun! What is this?”  
“Baby! It’s not what you think it is!”  
“So you gonna go what I see is not what it seems?”  
“Babe! Listen to me please.”  
“Don’t babe me! Let go of me.”  
“But I swear it isn’t like that! Sofia is just helping me out!”  
“Don’t you think it sounds like a bad excuse?”  
“It’s true! I was planning a surprise for you but I don’t want you to misunderstand so I’ll just tell you. Sofia has been helping me plan on proposing to you.”  
“I’m not listening to your bullshit.”  
“Baby believe me please. I am serious in asking for your hand. Wonpillie, baby, will you-“  
“Brian Kang, stop it right now. I don’t wish to have this talk with you right now. Let’s just take a break from each other.” With that, Wonpil yanked his hand away and ran off.

~

“Sungjin hyung I’m sure you know where he went to. Please tell me so I can explain myself to him, I beg of you.” Brian’s eyes were swollen and he looked like he ages 10 years within a few days span.  
“Dude I’m so sorry for your state but I really have no idea.”  
“You’re his best friend how could it be you don’t know where is he?”  
“Perhaps just give him some time? I’m sure he will come to you when he wants to.”  
“I just… Alright, let me know if you have news of him please.”  
“Cheer up bro.”  
Sungjin went back to his house after seeing a dejected Brian walked away.

“He’s gone.”  
“Thanks hyung.”  
“Come here you crybaby.” Wonpil paddled over and into the arms of Sungjin.  
“Why break up with him when you are going to cry like that?”  
Wonpil’s tears started flowing all over again and Sungjin can’t bear to see his best friend like that.  
“Shush. Don’t cry. I know it’s not his fault if you’re crying like that but I’ll still teach him a lesson for your sake if you want.”  
“No don’t! He’s having it bad too.”  
“You obviously still care for him. Pillie, I’ve seen you guys pining over each other, saw the process of you two falling in love and I know you guys still love each other a lot. Even though I always act mean to him but I know fully well how whipped and how in love he is with you so I’m sure him cheating on you is not possible. Just tell me the reason alright? I’m your best friend.”

“Sungjin hyung, I love him. I really really love him a lot.”  
“I know I know. I’ve been there.”  
Wonpil took a deep breath and hold back another wave of tears threatening to fall out.  
“Younghyun hyung was the first guy that really made my heart flutter. I’ve never felt those feelings before him even though I went on so many dates before that. I really wish he was the one for me so when I found out he was going to propose to me I was elated. But hyung, that only last for a minute. What came over me next though were images that I never want to experience.”  
“What were they?”

“We’re only 19 hyung. Marriage is not just about love, it’s so much more. Do you really think we can survive through all those with only our love? Sure we love each other a lot but I’m sure if we do rush into it now the love will eventually wear out from the obstacles. I don’t think the current us is ready for such a big step.”  
“But you know Brian loves you with all of his heart, he definitely will not let that happen.”  
“I know! Precisely because I know that, all the more I couldn’t allow it to happen! Knowing him, he most probably will do his best to make sure I am happy even if it is at the expense of his own happiness. I don’t want that to happen, I won’t be happy if he isn’t.”  
“But by breaking up with him neither of you will be happy.”

“But we’re too young to settle down, I’m scared hyung. What if we only thought we want each other now? What if few years down the road we regretted and find out we’re missing out on other stuff, other people? Even if right now this moment we are both sure we are the ones for each other, there’s no guarantee we won’t change our mind. Don’t you think it’s too risky when we are both each other’s first love? And they say first love never last, it’s always those that you lost that you find most beautiful.”  
“Why are you so silly Pillie?”  
“I just rather we end things here when things are still good then in future if things turn bad we will be screaming at each other and end things on a bad note.”  
“Pillie…”  
“I’ve already made up my mind though, you know how stubborn I can get.”  
“I know but don’t you think you all deserve another chance?”  
“It’s either he respect my decision and we live peacefully or he can insist but I will no longer appear in front of him.”  
“At least tell him what you really feel alright?”

“Even if he didn’t know previously, he would have by now.”  
“How…?”  
“Sungjin hyung, I’ve known you since we’re young. Do you really think I can’t see through you?”  
“Sorry Pillie.”  
“It’s fine.” Wonpil took Sungjin’s phone over.  
“Younghyun hyung, I’m sorry things turn out this way but I believe it’s for the better. I hope I made my point clear.”  
“Baby, you know that I’m not cheating on you right?”  
“Yeah I know.”  
“So must you really do this?”  
“Sorry.”  
“I promise I won’t propose anymore. Give me another chance please?”  
“Hyung you know how once I made up my mind I’m not going to change.”  
“I know, from the way you address me as hyung I know. I just… I really love you baby you know that right.”  
“I really do love you too but I think we need some time apart. At least until we all grow up and matured.”  
“I’ll keep waiting for you, until the day you are willing to return to my side.”  
“Don’t, I want you to take this opportunity to look at others. Don’t tie down yourself.”  
“How is that possible when you are all that I can see?”  
“Promise me to give others a chance too.”

 

***

 

Wonpil was deep in thought reminiscing those memories when a pair of arm hug him from behind.  
“Baby what are you thinking of?”  
Wonpil turn his head around wanting to bury his head into said man’s chest.  
“Why are you crying baby?”  
“Nothing, I just thought about the past.”  
The pair of arms wrap around his waist even tighter.  
“I’m so sorry baby.”  
“Don’t be, it was an experience we both need.” Brian gave Wonpil a thousand watt smile.  
“Besides, it made me really sure that you really are the one I want.”  
“Same, I will never leave you again.”  
“Baby, even if you did leave me I will chase you to the end of the world.”  
“You cheesy idiot.”  
“But I’m your cheesy idiot.”

 

***

 

“Sungjin hyung, mind telling me why are we here?”  
“You need to come out more, I’m doing you a favor.”  
“I’m busy though!”  
“Rotting away at home doing nothing is not considered busy.”  
“Hyung!”  
“I’m just worried about you Pillie.”  
“I’m really fine, I wasn’t even that hurt.”  
“Because you don’t really love Jinyoung.”  
“Maybe.”  
“And also Jaebum and Jackson.”  
“The feeling just wasn’t right.”  
“And why is that so? Because you’ve been avoiding the one with right feelings for 5 years now. Just how long are you going to hide?”  
“I wasn’t hiding, at least not anymore. I just didn’t actively seek him out. How was he?”  
“So now you are finally going to show him some concern?”  
“Hyung! Why are you so mean today?”  
“Sorry I know it hurts but I have to wake you up.”  
“Has he move on?”  
“Why don’t you ask him that yourself?” Sungjin waved and left the place.

“Hi.” Wonpil froze listening to that voice.  
“Are you just going to stand there and treat as I’m not here?”  
Wonpil reluctantly turn around and smile awkwardly, feeling tears build up.  
“Hi, what a coincidence.”  
“It wasn’t a coincidence, I asked Sungjin hyung to help me ask you out.”  
“That was why he keep dragging me out. Why though?”  
“It’s just… It’s been a long time since we met.”  
“Yeah how are you?”  
“Just the usual, I heard you just broke up with Jinyoung.”  
“We decided we make better friends. How about you? Found anyone so far?”  
“I tried going on a few dates here and there but I found out one thing.”  
“And that is?”

“There is someone that I really want in my life.”  
“Oh.” Wonpil felt like someone stabbed him in the heart a hundred, no a thousand times.  
Brian looked into Wonpil’s eyes, slowly moving closer and taking the younger’s hands into his.  
“There is only one person that I have ever wanted. Kim Wonpil, you know you are my only baby right? And I wish to be your only idiot.” Wonpil could no longer hold back his tears and sobbed hard, burying his head into Brian’s chest.  
“Baby don’t cry please.”  
Wonpil only sobbed harder and Brian panicked.  
“I’m so sorry baby, oh my god please don’t cry Pillie.”  
“You-you know you’re the only one I ever allowed to call me that?”  
Brian pulled away from the hug and cupped Wonpil’s cheeks, wiping the tears away.  
“You mean, baby?”  
“You’re an idiot, my only idiot.”  
“The one in my heart, it has only been you.”  
“I’m now even more sure of that.”  
Wonpil tiptoe and peck Brian and when he was pulling away he was tucked in by Brian into a searing kiss. When they finally pulled away, Wonpil’s face was flushing and was out of breathe but Brian gave a smirk.  
“Don’t you think you need to make it up to me for such a long absence?”

 

***

 


End file.
